Teen Sensations
by Musical Umbreon
Summary: A girl named Jewel meets Ben,Drew,May,Dawn,Paul,Misty and Ash and becomes a popular band called 'Rocking Till the End' But of course even so there are still fans around trying to get together with one of themCONTEST, IKARI AND POKE SHIPPING NERD SHIPPING (Jewel(MY own character)xBen) DISCONTINUED AND I SUCK SINCE I JUST FOUND OUT YOU CANNOT TYPE THE LYRICS
1. First Day of School?

**Chapter 1:First Day Of School?**

**HI!:-)This is my first fic ever so gimme a chance actually I'm also watching anime while writing this so yay **

**Dawn:Don't worry it's gonna be okay and what anime are you watching?**

**Me:Uh…..Danball Senki W **

**May: Okay, anyways it's gonna be fine I mean it's not like Drew and I are going to get together, right?**

**Me:**_**Thinks –MAY IS GONNA KILL ME-**_** Yeah bout that …**

**Ash:-walks in while eating a doughnut –Hey Guys**

**Me:Can someone do the disclaimer for me?**

**Misty:Fine,**_**Umbresic/Musical Umbreon does not and will not own Pokemon cause if she does everyone will never leave the anime and Iris will never exist**_

**Iris:Why won't I exist?**

**Me:Oh Nothing,on with the story**

Jewel's P.o.v (My own character)

-September 3-Styles's house-

"Bye " I called as I took my bag and headed for the door.I wore a purple jacket(it was autumn), a light blue shirt, pants and snug boots."just call me mom, I did adopt you" _mom_ said.

-minutes later- In front of the school gates-

I walked in the gates and took in the design of the had four circular buildings with 3 different levels(as in grades) with a garden in the middle of the whole school.

As I entered the building with second year high school,some people caught my was a girl who looked my age with long navy blue hair and wore a pink cardigan,dark blue shirt, a pink skirt and pink boots which reached her knees(I HATE DESCRIBING CLOTHES) trying to make a boy with spiky purple hair and dark lifeless eyes was a girl who wore a bandana,red jacket , red shirt, black leggings and red sneakers who was looking around in boredom.

The girl then saw me and said" I bet you are the new girl that our teacher was talking about. My name is 's yours?"

I replied"Uh, I'm Jewel" Then May said "Okay, Dawn the new girl is Jewel. "the person who I guess was Dawn then said"Hi my names Dawn and this here is Paul" then May asked while looking at my schedule"What is your looker number?" I replied "237" May said " Cool mine is 235 and wouls you look at that the three of us girls have the same schedule"

After our little conversation, we went to our first class and everything went smoothly until recess.

-During recess-In the school halls-

As we walked to the canteen,I found myself staring at a guy who was using his NDS and he looked up to me which allowed me to see his blood red eyes which freaked me out a little.

"Uh oh that's Ben Drowned( yes a creepy pasta) some say if you stare at him for too long he will thrown a knife at you but I guess you are just lucky" I shuddered at the thought of a knife being thrown at me.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the canteen and got our food and went to our were silent until someone lifted May's hood." Ugh Drew you are not being funny at all ya know!?"May yelled.

Then Drew said" Aw June you are no fun, and who is this girl?"

I replied"Her name is May and my name is Jewel" the Drew replied " Wow you are as boring as May"May yelled "WHAT DID YOU SAY GRASSHEAD?" Drew then flipped his hair and said "April you should calm down yeah Ben isn't this the girl who stared at you but you didn't throw a knife, but why?"

Ben replied" She IS new so cut her some slack" with that said they I asked out of curiosity "What was all that about?" Dawn replied "Ben can scare a lot of people away so Drew,I guess the most popular guy in school,asked him to keep all his fangirls at bay."

**-A few minutes later-English class-**

I did what I did for the other classes and waited outside for the teacher to come while May and Dawn went inside.

"I guess you are the new student,I am your English techer, . Follow me." I followed her inside and introduced a very unexpected question came up, asked "Tell us a bit about yourself this is English class" I nodded slowly and said" Uh,I am was an orphan from White Rose Orphanage since birth" there were a few whispers here and there and gulped and continued "I was adopted by the Styles family and here I am"

Class then continued and the rest of the day was smooth nothing, went wrong except for a few encounters with the 'grasshead' and Ben.

**Me:Done**

**Drew:That was way too short I could have been twice as long and I hate the name 'grasshead'**

**May:Deal with it you are not little boy any more GRASSHEAD**

**Dawn:Chill Anyways I kinda agree with Drew but besides being short it was fine**

**Misty:Why haven't I shown up yet?**

**Me:Next chapter okay?And THIS IS 3 PAGES LONG AND YES I CAN WRITE IT TWICE AS LONG BUT THIS IS JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER AND READ THE TITLE IT SAYS 'FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL'**

**Ash:Ow my ears hurt**

**Misty:-Takes her famous mallet and hits Ash-**

**Ash: Double ow**

**Me: Anyways, Review but you don't have to fave just yet cause you haven't read the whole story I would give you a cookie but Ash finished them **


	2. Talent Show Part 1

Chapter 2: Talent Show part 1

**I'm back!How you doin' ?**

**Dawn: Fine but what made you wanna update kinda early?**

**Me:Well…. School is gonna start next week so I wanna get the second chapter up earlier XD**

**Misty:YES! I AM IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Me: Yeah**

**Drew: Ya know, the previous chapter sucked a lot.**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU ARE NOT THE ONE WRITING THIS SO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS**

**Drew: I'm flattered –flips hair-**

**Me: May would ya do the disclaimer?**

**May:Sure,**_** Umbresic does not own pokemon or the songs used in the story if she did I wouldn't know what would happen**_

**Me: Sad, on with the story**

May's P.O.V

-week 2 Monday Recess-canteen-

"I'm gonna go somewhere,alone for awhile okay?" Jewel said and with that she left the table and went to where ever place.

"Anyone have something funny to talk about?" I said as I finished my bowl of ramen. "Well I guess it is you and Ash eating a whole lot."

"Misty would you be kind enough for me to borrow your mallet?"

I asked, "Sure, why not?" Misty said and gave me her mallet.I started to hit Drew repeatedly.

Then we heard someone singing very melodiously. So out of curiosity, we followed the voice.

Jewel's P.O.V

I went to the garden and climbed a tree and lay down on a branch which was something I would always do back in the orphanage and started singing.

**I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**

"**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chilled but you're so hot that I melted, I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get back."**

"**Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best-est and nothings gonna stop me but divine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some."**

"**But I won't hesitate no more, no more this cannot wait I'm yours"**

"**Well open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn your free, look into your heart and you'll find love love love love."**

"**Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing. We're just one big family and it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved love love"**

"**So I won't hesitate no more, no more this cannot wait I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, our time is short this is our fate I'm yours"**

**-skipped part-**

**I've been spending way too long checking my tounge in the mirror, and bending over backwards to try and see it my breathe fogged up the glass, so I drew a new face and laughed."**

"**I guess what I'd be saying is there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the 's what we aim to do,our name is our virtue"**

"**But I won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait I'm yours. Well open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn free, look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours"**

"**So please don't, please don't, please there's no need to complicate cause our time is short this is this is our fate I'm yours."**

I heard clapping and saw that my friends and a few others heard me sing and I blushed.

Then a redhead with her hair in a side pony tail said "You should join the talent show next week Friday. Oh yeah and the talent show is gonna be live and since you sing nice I'm gonna right you a song and the max amount of people is 5 okay? And my name is Misty nice to meet ya" I nodded.

"I'm gonna help write the song while you, May and Dawn sing while Drew and Paul play the guitar okay?" "No way I'm gonna play the guitar on stage" Paul said, so Dawn did her signature puppy dog eyes and Paul gave in.

" So let's get shopping!" Dawn said then I said "We can't go shopping just yet we have to practise and wait for the song cause' we don't know what the song is about yet, okay?"Dawn whined "Oh fine"

**-A few days later, morning-Mall-**

Dawn's POV

Yay! We are buying clothes today. "Girls what are you going to buy?" then Jewel said "Hmmmm, maybe a brown leather cardigan, a blue shirt, shorts and my snug about you May?"

"A red halter neck shirt, pants and black boots that reach my what about you Dawn?" May said and asked. "My dark pink cardigan, black shirt, white skirt and usual pink boots."

**Me: YEAH CHAPTER 2 DOWN NOW UMMM HOW MANY MORE CHAPTERS ARE LEFT? Oh well we'll find out soon**

**May: Cool what song are they gonna sing?**

**Me: I wanna keep it a secret**

**Dawn: I liked the whole chapter it was weird and cool in it's own ways**

**Drew: Still pretty short ya know? And I was barely in the chapter**

**Ash: Whatever –takes a bite of a doughnut-**

**Misty: -hits Ash with mallet and takes his doughnut and throws it away-**

**Ash: Hey that is my doughnut and OW**

**Me: Well let's leave them be as they fight, review and gimme some time for the next chapter or if I am lucky I will I can post on Sunday okay? BAII**


	3. Talent Show Part 2

Chapter 3: Talent Show part 2

**I'M BACK! I know that I haven't written in awhile but thank the internet for not being available at the moment meaning I wrote this the day before I posted this, so really thank the internet. Anyways, something most of you won't expect is that I will write at the most three chapters (unless I'm gonna be very very busy that week and just make one) every week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters no matter how much I wish I did**

-Dawn's POV- Minutes before their turn- Backstage-

"OMG OMG WE HAVE TO WIN I MEAN WE WORKED SO HARD FOR THIS!" I shouted. "How can you be so happy when the chance of losing is there?" May asked while rubbing her ears. "Yeah, I mean what if we end up embarrassing ourselves instead?" Jewel said worriedly "Relax, and how are you so sure we will lose and embarrass ourselves, if we chose to compete then we will compete okay?" I said with a hint of annoyance.

"Fine" they said in unision.

"Wow airhead here is scared of the audience, who would've known?" a certain green haired boy said while doing his usual hair flick (A/N I bet you 10 bucks you already know who it is). "SHUT UP GRASSHEAD, AT LEAST I DON'T NEED TO WATER MY HEAD" May retorted. "For once a nice retort, oh yeah look at who just started to break like glass" Drew said arrogantly. "YA KNOW WE WOLD'VE KICKED YOU OUT ALREADY IF WE HAVEN'T SIGNED UP YET GRASSHEAD" Jewel yelled out of pure anger.

"And now we have the band called 'Rocking Till the End'" the mc said into the mike. "Guys enough, it's our turn." I said.

Normal pov

The band walked on stage and picked up the mikes, which were on the floor. "Hi, we will be singing a song made by our friend. Enjoy!" Jewel said into the mike which made Misty blush a bit but was hardly visible because it was dark.

**Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

_May_

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter faking smiles,_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Dawn_

_Walls of insincerity _

_Shifting eyes in vacancy,_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_Girls_

_And it was _

_Enchanting to meet you_

_Dawn and May_

_Your eyes whispered 'Have we met?'_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make it's way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like_

_Passing notes in secrecy_

_Girls_

_And it was enchanting_

_To meet you_

_All I can say it was enchanting_

_To meet you_

(The beat picked up a bit)

_This night is Sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I've spent forever_

_Wondering if you knew I was enchanted_

_To meet you_

_Jewel_

_The lingering question_

_Kept me up_

_2 a.m. who do you love?_

_I wondered till I'm wide awake_

_May and Dawn_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I would open up and you _

_Would say 'Hey'_

_Girls_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is that I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling _

_Don't you let it go _

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I've spent forever wondering_

_If you knew _

_This night is flawless_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Dancing around all alone_

_I've spent forever wondering_

_If you knew I was_

_Enchanted to meet you_

_(Guitar solo)_

_And this is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_This is the words I held back_

_As I was leaving to soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Jewel_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Girls_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling _

_Don't you let it go _

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I've spent forever_

_Wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Dancing around all alone_

_I've spent forever wondering if _

_You knew I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_-_-_-XD

The crowd roared and the band bowed. "Thank you all" Dawn and Jewel said.

"I can't believe we actually did it, the crowd loved us" May said happily although she was still a little worried. "Think again losers, Thunder Tiger will obviously win, oh and look at that it's our turn." A girl named Brianna with two other girls behind her said.

…

The crowd was covering their ears because their singing was ear-shattering since Brianna was always trying to hit the high notes. When they were done, a million people booed the band off stage for their horrible singing.

…

"And the winner is, Rocking Till the End" the mc said. Misty, Ash and Ben then came up on stage to congratulate them.

A woman with long brown hair then approached the band and said "Hi my names Hilda, I watched your performance on my private jet and it was awesome. Here is an offer, you can bring two other friends as well as your song writer"

"Okay? So Mist, Ash and Ben are coming along too. We will have to call our parents first" May said. They then called their parents and all received an 'Ok but be carefull'.

"Umm where are we gonna live?" Ash asked "Don't worry it's this two-story mansion with a pool and a garden in Beverly Hills"

"MANSION! BEVERLY HILLS!" they all shouted which received glares from jealous people. (A/N _cough*Thunder Tiger cough*)_ "Yes Beverly Hills, so if you want the girl can stay in one of your house and the boys stay in one of your houses and go to your school cause' my limo will be waiting there at 10 a.m. sharp tomorrow. Okay?" Hilda said like it was nothing. They said "Okay" and went back to their houses first to get some clothes and the girls went to Jewel's house while the boys went to Drew's house which was relatively big.

**Done, if I was in the right mood I would be writing the next chapter right now but too bad. Whoever already knows 'Enchanted' will get a cyber cookie or whatever it is. Actually I got some ideas from other fics and put it in here like the talent show came from 'Divine Diva's' but instead of Sinnoh Idol it's just a talent show. But I can't believe I'm giving a secret of my story, ME AND MY BIG MOUTH. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. But for now BAIIII!**


End file.
